


Too Damn Handsome

by pucca_the_tree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, you know the simpler war times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucca_the_tree/pseuds/pucca_the_tree
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has been in love with his subordinate and friend Jack Morrison for ages, but could never figure out how to express it to him until Ana gives him an idea that leads him to make a scarf as a token of his affection. Happens during them good old Overwatch days before things went downhill.:,)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many headcanons of R76 where Gabe knows how to make clothes and stuff for Jack. Also this is during the Omnic Crisis so Jack's not strike-commander yet.

“So you knitted the man a scarf hmm?” Ana Amari furrowed her brow with a smirk on her face to her friend Gabriel Reyes as she studied the garment. “I think it looks good after all those weeks of you sticking knitting needles in your fingers!”

Gabriel scowled at her remark and buried his hands under the scarf. “I only asked your opinion about the scarf Amari, but if you think that way then I hope it's good enough for…”

He trailed off his sentence once _he_ came to thought. The apple of his eye, the center of Gabe’s attention, was none other than his subordinate Jack Morrison. Just the sheer utterance of his name was enough for his heart to skip a beat, maybe sweat a little, the usual symptoms of being shot by Cupid’s arrow of love. He had developed feelings towards him for quite some time now, and with the help of Ana he decided to make the man something as a token of his devotion to him and confess. The scarf took him weeks to learn how to knit, from picking its delicately wooly texture to choosing it to be a blue hue matching his admirer’s eyes. He'd just hoped all his hard work would be adequate in showing his affections.

 “You've got it bad Reyes, just get it over with.” Ana laughed at her lovesick friend and rested her hand on his shoulder. “Good luck!”

 With his wingman’s encouragement Gabriel inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself down and headed to the area that Ana told Jack to rendezvous at.

 It was a dreadfully cold winter day; the snow had been falling since the previous night and accumulated enough to cover up to your knees in it. Gabriel agreed that the meeting should take place somewhere high up and indoors, so it's in the uppermost area of the Overwatch Swiss headquarters. Once he trekked to the top he was already greeted by Jack's shining smile, fit for a magazine cover. He wasn't surprised that he would be there on time— Jack always strived to be on time for anything. Gabe took a seat next to him on a bench and hid his present behind his back.

 “What's this meeting about Reyes?” the blonde questioned.

 “We can drop the formalities Jack, I just wanted to tell you something.” Gabriel nervously chuckled by the seriousness of his subordinate, probably thinking it was something related to the war that they were currently in the middle of.

“Alright Gabe, so what did you want to tell me?”

 And that's when Gabriel froze up, just as it was frozen outside. ‘ _What would be the right words to say?’_ and things of that nature spiraled in his head until he snapped himself out of it and took a deep breathe.

 “We've known each other for years now, ever since the soldier enhancement program right?

 “Yeah we have, those were the days…” Jack said in a sarcastic tone, not too happy about the experimenting the both of them and many others underwent to increase the abilities of the selected US military soldiers. “But they were more bearable with you around.”

 “Damn right they were! Then we were surprised when we found out we both got selected to join Overwatch, who'd think the government would keep us together this long?”

 “I didn't but if they continue to I wouldn't object!” Jack chuckled, with Gabriel laughing as well from their reminiscing. “So is that what you wanted to talk about, old times?”

 Gabe ceased his laughing and looked down, staring at his wet boots with his hands clasped together.

 “What's wrong Gabe?”

  _Don't ask me that._

  _“_ You can tell me.”

  _Stop sounding so concerned about me._

 “Please say something…” Jack reached his arm out for his friend only for Gabriel to grab him by the wrist and look at him, face full of fury.

 “It's because you're too damn handsome ok?!”

 “...What?”

 Once Gabe realized what he said he immediately let go of Jack's wrist and turned away so he couldn't see how flushed his cheeks were.

“Y-Your face, like how it's so clean and perfect even though we're fighting in a war. And I wish I could stare at those stupid blue eyes of yours all day, and to run my fingers through that horribly combed blonde hair—”

 “I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended.” Jack stated with a blatantly confused expression.

 “I-I’m trying to say I'm… in love with you” Gabriel replied, murmuring the last part.

 “I didn't quite hear that, just say it Gabe!” Jack forced the man before him to face him but noticed a box hidden behind his back. He removed it from its hiding place and held it up. “What's this?”

 Although Gabriel was going to yell at him to not open it, it wouldn't make sense since he was intended on giving it to him in the first place. He simply instructed him, “Open it.”

 Looking more puzzled than before, Jack lifted the lid from the package and pulled out the scarf. He blinked, surprised by how soft it felt and how professionally made it appeared. “This scarf is amazing…where did you buy it? And why now of all times? It's not my birthday and you already got me something for Christmas—”

 “First off I didn't _buy_ it, I _made_ it.” Gabriel took the scarf from Jack and wrapped it around his pale, exposed neck. “And as for why, well, it's to show how much I care about you.”

 “As a friend…?” Jack couldn't believe what he heard; he thought it was too good to be true. He just couldn't come to the conclusion that Gabe could care for him more than in a platonic way, so he had to make sure that he didn't take what he said the wrong way.

 “More than that.” Gabriel joined his gloved hands with Jack's and stared deeply into those blue orbs that he loved ever so much. “Jack Morrison, you are the light of my life. I get frustrated like now about how much I love everything about you. The way you're able to bring people together, your charisma, your looks...all of it. It would make me the luckiest man in this shithole of a world for you to be mine, if you're interested.”

 Jack was at a loss of words. His eyes were brimmed with tears built up from years of him believing he would never have his best friend share mutual feelings for him. He embraced him, with Gabriel returning the hug.

 “I'm all yours Gabe, and you're all mine. I love you…” Jack confessed with his lips brushing against Gabriel's ear. “For such a long time I've had feelings for you too, even though you had always been my senior.”

 Gabe lessened their hold enough so that they were face-to-face with each other. “That doesn't mean anything, I may be a commander but everyone mostly looks up to you. You're more of a leader than I am—”

 “Even if everyone thinks that, I still believe you're one hell of a leader Reyes.” Jack stated genuinely, while doing that winning smile Gabe loved so much.

 “You sure know how to make a person feel special don't you Jack?”

 “Only for you.”

 Both men grinned, then sealed their affection for each other with a kiss on the lips. They'd both had prior experience kissing before, but none of those encounters could live up to the one they shared at this moment. After breaking the kiss, Gabriel stood from the bench and pulled up his lover.

 “Wanna go tell the others the good news?” he questioned the blonde, excited to showcase their happiness to the whole headquarters.

 “Sure but first…”, Jack untied his scarf and encircled him and Gabe around their necks with it, “I think we'll both need this, it's freezing out there.”

 Gabriel beamed at the blonde, already feeling both the warmth from the scarf and the body heat emitting from his lover. He tenderly kissed Jack's cheek as they head out into the world, seemingly ready for any obstacle that could stand in the way of their love.


End file.
